Don't Say Goodbye Until Tomorrow
by Kiogy
Summary: yaoi [[URYUUXICHIGO]] ichigo hears yelling from outside he turns around and runs out of the party only to find a gang of about 10 guys kicking and punching an unconcontus uryuu
1. the confession

"ICHIGOOO!" said an overly excited voice (probably because school was just letting out). Ichigo turns around too late and find a hyper brunette clinging himself to Ichigo piggyback style. Flinging his right fist over his left shoulder Ichigo punches the clueless boy in the face making him fall to the ground holding his injured nose.

"What Keigo?" Ichigo asked very irritated his brow furrowing.

"Just wondering if you want to hang out?" Keigo said still recovering.

"Tch. No I have more important things to do than to hang out with and idiot all day." Ichigo smirked.

He turned around and started on the familiar path to his home, but instead of turning left on his road he keeps going straight on an also very familiar path to his loved one. He wondered why he hadn't been at school today so he decided to stop by and make sure everything was okay. He reached the door to the persons flat and knocked numerous times until an irritated voice yelled, "What do you want?!"

"Uryuu it's me let me in," Ichigo yelled back. Uryuu opened the door to his apartment and let the shinigami inside. Once in he gave his boyfriend a kiss that said _"I missed you"_ but just as soon as it happened he got pushed away.

"Hey what was that about, I" he was cut off by Uryuu.

"Don't be upset I would like to give you a kiss too but I'm really sick and I don't want you to catch whatever I have." Said a very sympathetic Ishida.

"Oh, how'd you get sick?" Ichigo asked concerned.

"I was outside in the cold last night getting groceries."

Ichigo took off his shoes and coat and threw them in the corner and plopped his self on the very familiar blue couch.

"So what have you been doing all day?" asked the shinigami.

"Sewing, reading, and watching TV" the Quincy replied.

"So do you need help with anything?" Ichigo asked.

"Nope, as you can see everything is great," replied the raven-haired boy.

"You know what this is really starting to piss me off, I couldn't see you yesterday because of our family picnic and I can see you today but I can't even kiss you!" Ichigo said quite irritated. "So you know what I think? I think I don't care if you're sick, if I get sick to bad my fault but I at least want a kiss!"

"Whatever" said Uryuu in obvious defeat. He leaned over Ichigo and gave him a more heated kiss then either of them expected. "Hey you uhh getting a little frisky I see! What two days without sex and this is what you turn into?" Ichigo chuckled. "Well then let not wait and see what I turn into after three day without," said Uryuu a bit excited. " Hey whoa there big fella that's not what" Ichigo was cut off. "Shut up and kiss me," Uryuu glared. "Yes sir whatever you say" Ichigo saluted.

Uryuu kiss the shinigami sucking on his bottom lip as a plea for entrance, and at a slight parting of the lips he darted his tongue in making the other boy moan a little to loud. Ichigo parted their kiss to unbutton ishida's shirt when there was a knock on the door.

"Damnit!" Uryuu cried, and started buttoning his shirt so he was presentable for the unexpected guest at the door.

" Oh hey Orihime, what is it that you want?" Uryuu said not trying to sound as rude as he did.

"Hey Uryuu is Ichigo here?"

"Yeah, why?" Uryuu asked a bit upset because for one she was interrupting something that really didn't call for being interrupted and two the girl had a huge crush on Ichigo, which made Uryuu jealous.

"Do you think I can borrow him for a sec?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah why not its not like we where doing anything important." He glared.

Uryuu went in the house and told Ichigo that his "girlfriend" was here.

"Hey Orihime what is it?" asked Ichigo also irritated.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go with me to Tatsiki's party?" asked the rarely shy girl.

"Ya know, I would but I already have a date to it, sorry" Ichigo said trying to "let her down gently".

"Oh I see ok well see you tonight" she said walking away.

Ichigo closed he door and reentered into the living room.

"What was that all about?" Uryuu asked.

"Oh something about a party and wanting me to be her date and I told her I already have one, I cant wait to see the expression on her face when she sees that I'm bringing you, wow she'll probably be pissed." Ichigo imagined.

"Whose party?" asked Uryuu.

"Umm Tatsuki's I do believe, it's tonight at 7" The younger boy said.

" So we have 1 hour?" The Quincy stated.

"Oh shit, well we'd better go take a shower then." The shinigami smirked.

It was 6:45 and Tatsuki's was fairly far from uryuu's home Ichigo came out of the room dressed in dark blue ripped jeans and a white t-shirt with long black sleeves also a black bandana folded into a headband kind of form around his head. "So how do I look?" the red head asked. "Like a punk." Uryuu smirked. Uryuu on the other hand had on black slacks with a white button up shirt on. Ichigo wasn't having that for a second no way.

Ichigo gave the Quincy a weird look and said "ya no we're going to a party not some kind of fancy dinner? Come here I still have cloths here I left last weekend, and since I wear tighter cloths they should fit you" the raven haired boy looked back at him in obvious defeat. When Uryuu came out of his bedroom he was wearing a pair of light blue bleached jeans and white polo shirt.

Ichigo had to admit he did look very hot like a preppy cloth model or something.

"Well what're you waiting for lets go." Uryuu said.

When they arrived in front of Tatsuki's house it was 7:32 but they were fashionably late. Ichigo looked at Uryuu, Uryuu looked at Ichigo "are you ready for this?" Ichigo asked. "yeah this is the most suddle way to tell everyone where together huh?" Uryuu said nervously. Ichigo just looked at him and put out his hand which the quincy happily took into his own. And with a deep breathe they walked into a place with possible ridicule abandonment and suprises awaited them.

When they waked into the crowded house it seemed like all eyes were on them. Chad walked up to Ichigo and Uryuu with not much emotion on his face and said "hmm Orihime said you weren't coming, well im glad you're here someone needs to control Keigo" he pointed to the wasted brunette that was trying to hit on 5 girls at once. "Oh and umm its cool you..Uh well you know, I don't care." Chad said. "Thanks Chad you're a good friend" Ichigo said with one of his rare smiles.

"Hey guys!" a drunk boy scream in ichigo's ear.

Ichigo turned and saw Keigo smiling ear to ear.

" You got to be fucking kidding me!" the brunette yelled, "Ichigo I always thought there was something strange about you but I would have never guessed you were gay! And Uryuu, well I always knew you were a queer!" Keigo exclaimed. Ichigo letting go of uryuu's hand grabbed the brunette by his shirt collar and said, "Keigo you're so fucking ignorant" then let the smirking boy go. "Never, and I mean never touch me with those dick touching hands again!" Keigo yelled. Ichigo totally ignoring the drunken idiot next to him walked away and over to the keg to get some beer.

"You want some?" he asked Uryuu.

"No thanks that stuff is nasty"

A few hours later Ichigo was a little past tipsy so Uryuu told him that they'd better go home he was getting bored anyways.

"Okay but just let me say good bye to some people, I'll meet you outside in a few" Ichigo stated.

Uryuu made his way through the intoxicated crowd and to the door, he was making his way down the drive way when something hit him hard across the back of his head he landed on the concrete blood seeping onto the ground. From inside Ichigo could here yelling and ran outside to see his boyfriend uncontchus and being kicked by numerous boys that were also flinging words out like fag and queer. He ran over and started throwing wild punches knocking some people down when all of a sudden everything stopped he opened his eyes and saw Chad with Uryuu over one of his shoulders he looked at Ichigo.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah fine but its Uryuu we should be worried about I need to take him to my house so my dad can check him out. Ichigo said worried. "Can you take him Chad? I have something to work out here." Chad gave him a suspicious look but left it at that and went on his way to the kurosaki clinic.

" Okay everyone that was included in this fight come here!" Ichigo yelled into the rowdy crowd.

A few people that where man enough to step up come over to Ichigo, one of them being Keigo. "If you want a fair fight, fight me! That was a bitch thing to do, hit a guy when he's not watching so I'll take you all on at once!" Ichigo said looking into the crowd of about five people only now noticing Keigo. Ichigo pushed through the crowd and grabbed Keigo by the shirt color again.

"What did I tell you about putting yo.." Keigo was cut of by the red head.

"WHAT THE FUCK DUDE!!" Ichigo yelled "Why the fuck would you do something like that we've been friends since the fucking cradle" Ichigo said giving his once upon a time friend a death glare. But before Keigo could get a word out he had found a fist flying at his face. When it made contact there was a loud crack as blood squirted from his nose and lip. Ichigo let go of him as he fell to the ground and with a swing of his foot knocked the younger boy unconscious. Without another word Ichigo left running to his home to check on his boyfriend.

Ichigo walked into his home to find Chad sitting on the couch.

"Is he alright?" Ichigo asked.

"He should be fine but they did a number on his head, his skull is cracked in three places." Chad said obvious sadness in his voice. Ichigo plopped on the couch next to Chad his face in his hands. _I should have been there with him and this would have never happened._ "Can I see him?" Ichigo asked Chad.

"Yeah he's sleeping so be quite."

Ichigo walked into the little room Uryuu was occupying. There were bloodstained cloths in the corner of the room, and uryuu's head was completely wrapped in gauss except for his face. Ichigo walked over and sat on his bed leaning over and giving the raven-haired boy a kiss on the cheek, then his dad walked in catching him in something he'd never expected. He gave him a wide-eyed look but ignored what he had seen.

"so what happened? Chad told me but that boy mumbles." Isshin said.

"well we went to tatsuki's party and umm." Ichigo stopped and blushed not wanting to tell his dad that he was gay. " well dad can I tell you something?"

"yeah whatever you know you can always tell me anything, right?"

"well for about the past 3 months I've kind of been dating Uryuu" his father gave him a kind of surprised look but changed it to a serious one. "that's it?" his father said. Ichigo nodded and looked at his feet. "im not mad im happy atleast your not single anymore, and maybe not even a virgin." His dad joked. Ichigo gave a nervous laugh and started to explain the rest of what had happened.

"so anyways this was the night we were going to tell our friends that we we're together, so we walked into the party holding hands and after a while when we were about to leave Uryuu went outside to wait for me and by the time I'd heard the screaming it was too late and he was on the ground being kicked by at least 10 people, one of them Keigo" Ichigo explained.

"KEIGO?" his dad asked very surprised. "but you guys have been friends ever since you were toothless."

" I know dad but before I left I'd done a number on him." Ichigo said. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Uryuu move, he looked over to see the other boys eyes slightly open.


	2. unexpected guest

"I'll leave you two alone for a while, I'll be back in a few to check his wounds." Isshin explained. Ichigo nodded his head and put his attention back to Uryuu.

"I.. Ichigo?" Uryuu said in a weak voice. The Quincy saw tears forming in the other boy's eyes, seeing Ichigo so vulnerable made him worry a little bit.

He sat up in the bed ignoring the pain in his head and stomach.

"Ichigo what's wrong? Is everything all right? What happened?" Asked the now scared boy. Ichigo gave the boy a weak smile and kiss him on his forehead tears threatening to spill over.

"Thank goodness your finally awake!"

"Ichigo answer me! What happened I only remember walking outside" Uryuu said a little irritation and fright in his voice.

"Well from what I heard someone hit you in the back of the head with a baseball bat and when you were unconscious they were kicking you and stomping on your head and stomach." Ichigo explained. "My dad said you'll be alright but you have to stay here for about a week because of your head injuries and possible internal bleeding."

Uryuu spoke softly "well what forced them to stop?" " Chad" replied the substitute shinigami. Uryuu looked up with a bit of surprise on his face. "Really?" " Yeah. He actually brought you here I had to knock someone out before I left, its really nothing you should worry about though"

"Ichigo why do these kind of things have to happen? Why cant people just except people who are different from them? So what if two guys are dating its not like were hurting anyone." The raven-haired boy said.

"I really don't have an answer for that Uryuu, but I think you should get your rest my dad will be in here in a few minutes to change your bandages but I promise tomorrow I'll do it so you can have my hands running over you skin instead of some old weird guys." Ichigo gave him a smile and a kiss before saying good night and walking out of the room and into his own.

It was 1:30 he should be asleep but he can't help but think about what happened only a few short hours ago.

Ichigo's pov 

"_Man this girl can talk an ear off, I got to go home plus Uryuu's waiting for me outside"_

"_Hey what's going on outside?" Orihime asked no one in particular._

"_What the hell" _

_Whatever was going on it was sure making a whole lot of noise. 'Oh my god is that Uryuu?' _

_Before I knew it everything was stopped my head hurt a little from being punched but I could still make out the tall figure in front of me._

Normal pov 

If he'd of just been there none of this would have happened. Ichigo's deep thinking tired him out and he finally drifted off to sleep.

Ichigo was awakened by a loud rap at his door.

"Ichigo wake up its time for breakfast!" yelled Yuzu.

"K I'll be down in a minute." He replied. Ichigo got up and walked to his dresser and fished out a pair of sweat pants and a white t-shirt. He quickly put them on and ran downstairs and into the kitchen. The second he arrived in the kitchen there was a loud impatient knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Yuzu announced in a singsong voice.

"Wonder who that could be?" Isshin asked. Yuzu walked back into the room with a weird look on her face like she'd just seen a monkey riding a unicycle. "Ichigo its for you. Its some really weird lookin' Guy." She said. Ichigo walked to the front door only to find the one and only Renji Ababari.


	3. No socks, No shorts, No way!

"Renji what the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"Is that anyway to greet your best friend you haven't seen for months?" Renji asked pouting.

"Renji, shut up and answer me!" Ichigo said anger audible in his voice.

"Im staying here for a month, I was assigned to Karakura so I need a place to stay." Renji said.

"Oh hell no, your not staying here! Go stay at Urahara's or something but not here!" Ichigo said brow furrowing.

"Oh come on Ichi Urahara is weird, and you already know I can be really good company," Renji winked, "I know where you like it." The older boy chuckled.

"Shut up pervert, I have a boyfriend, and now there is no way your staying here!" Ichigo yelled. (**Authors note: Renji knows about Ichigo and Uryuu)**

"Come on you know I was kiddin' Ichi. By the way where is Uryuu?" Renji asked. Ichigo told Renji to follow him. When they got into the clinic room Uryuu was wide-awake watching TV.

"Renji? What are you doing here?" Uryuu asked curious about the red heads sudden appearance.

"Man, cant anyone in this house just be happy to see me?"

"He thinks he's staying here for a month." Ichigo answered.

"Well why cant he?" Uryuu asked.

Ichigo rolled his eyes "whatever you can stay in the guest room, I guess just don't bother my family." Ichigo said, angry that he had been defeated so easily, but he really didn't like to fight with Uryuu especially in his current state. Renji smiled sheepishly.

Ichigo was seventeen now and he had met Renji when he was fifteen. A few short months after the whole soul society deal Renji was at ichigo's door, like today, asking him for a place to stay while he was monitoring the area. Ichigo seeing no harm in it let him sleep in his closet where Rukia had once slept. On the fifth day of being there Ichigo was awoken in the middle of the night by Renji. Renji, with his ability to be a smooth talker got Ichigo to do two things #1.) Turn gay, and #2.) Sleep with him. When that month was over Renji and Ichigo decided that just to have been a fling with no real relationship attached. And that is why Ichigo is so uneasy about Renji staying there for another month. Just then ichigo's dad walked in.

"Ichigo do you want to change Uryuu's bandages?" Isshin asked staring down at a clipboard.

"Uh yeah, oh hey dad this is Renji is it ok if he stays here about a month he has nowhere else to go?" Ichigo asked grabbing supplies from a drawer. '_Please say no, please say no' _Ichigo thought.

"Yeah he can stay here, I see no problem in that." Isshin said.

'Damn' 

Ichigo started to unravel uryuu's old bandages so he could replace them with new ones. He leant down and kissed Uryuu softly on the lips. "Good morning." Ichigo said. Uryuu's whole face turned red and he glared at Ichigo, his eyes moving from Ichigo to Isshin.

"It's ok baby he knows, I told him last night." Ichigo whispered into his lover's ear.

Uryuu gave him a questioning look, but decided to talk about it later.

"So Uryuu, what happened to ya?" asked Renji.

"Long story, lets just say some cheap shots were thrown." Replied Uryuu.

"Oh so you got your ass whooped?" the red head smirked. Uryuu returned that comment with a glare and went back to watching Ichigo replace his bandages.

"All done." Said Ichigo, "do you feel well enough to come out and have breakfast with us?"

"Yeah, actually I feel perfectly fine."

"Well that's probably because of the pain killers I gave you earlier, they're really strong." Isshin said. Uryuu got out of bed with a little help from Ichigo and went into to the kitchen where Karin and Yuzu had already started eating.

"Looks good." Renji said licking his lips.

"Who ever said you were having any?" Ichigo glared.

"Ichigo that's no way to treat a guest! Renji feel free to eat whatever you want." An overly hyper Isshin exclaimed taking a seat at the table. Renji smirked at Ichigo as he took a seat next to Yuzu.

"Uryuu how about me and you have breakfast in my room, so we can get away from these idiots." Ichigo said picking up two plates full of food.

"Sounds good to me." Uryuu replied following Ichigo up the stairs.

"So Renji, what's up with the weird tattoos?" Karin asked taking a bite of food.

"Umm… uh I don't.." Isshin cut off Renji.

"Karin be more polite to our wonderful guest, so Renji what _is_ up with those tattoos?" Isshin asked. Before Renji could answer Isshin yelped and was holding his head.

"Karin why are you so mean to daddy?"

"Oh shut it old man." Karin retorted.

Ichigo's room 

"So are you feeling any better?" Ichigo asked taking a bite of toast.

"Yeah, come on, you know me, a few kids aren't even going to get close to hurting me." Uryuu smiled reassuringly.

"Well yeah I know, but if you got hit in just the right spot you could be dead."

"Yeah, well just be happy I'm alive. Don't worry anymore, k?"

"Yeah your right." Ichigo sighed taking another bite of his toast.

"So why are you so against Renji staying here?" Uryuu asked.

Ichigo looked up in surprise not knowing what to say, if he should tell him the truth or just make something up.

"Umm, well uh it's because," there was a knock on his door. 'Saved by the bell' he thought.

" Come in." Ichigo said trying to hide the smile on his face.

"Man your family is a little, intense." Renji said closing the door.

"Well if your staying here you might as well get used to it." Ichigo said getting off his bed and walking towards the closet. **(Authors note: Ichigo's family didn't know Renji stayed there last time)**

Renji took a seat on ichigo's desk chair and started to spin in it. He got up and started to open the drawers on ichigo's dresser.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Ichigo asked Renji.

"I need socks, and boxers, I ain't got none." Renji replied.

"Oh no you can't use mine! Here take this and go buy your own." Ichigo said handing Renji some money.

Renji grabbed the money and left the house. Ichigo turned back around and started looking through his closet once again. Ichigo was surprised when two arms encircled his waist.

"I'm not in a good mood Ichigo." Uryuu whispered into the orange haired boy's ear sending shivers down his back.

"And why is that?" Ichigo replied.

"Because it has been almost four days and we haven't had sex and it's driving me crazy." Uryuu said digging his fingernails into Ichigo's stomach.

"You know it's driving me crazy too Uryuu, but your hurt and it would be too painful for you." The shinigami replied.

"Ichigo I'm the one suggesting this, my whole body is pretty much numb from the pills your dad gave me, I promise this won't hurt me. The only wounds that are remotely bad are my head wounds, and your not having sex with my head." Uryuu said in a convincing voice.

Uryuu reached his arms down farther and grabbed ichigo's crotch through rough fabric, and softly squeezed it. The orange haired boy let out a soft whimper.

"Ichigo I know you want this more than your letting on." Uryuu said kissing his neck.

"I do want this, bad, but I don't want to hurt you." Ichigo replied in a whispered voice.

"Ichigo, I promise I feel fine. I just want to fuck," Uryuu said sliding his hand into ichigo's pants "and if we don't I swear I'm going to lose it."

He gently squeezed ichigo's hardening member, eliciting a low moan from the boy in front of him.

"You promise you'll be okay?" Ichigo asked in a hushed voice.

"Yes I'll be fine for the last time Ichigo!" Uryuu said tugging on ichigo's sweats.

Ichigo did a 180 in uryuu's arms and caught him in a heated kiss. He reached up the raven-haired boy's shirt feeling every curve and dip on the toned stomach.

"Lift your arms." Ichigo said grabbing the hem of the shirt and pulling it over his lover's head.

Once out of the shirt Uryuu went back to the task of taking off ichigo's sweats. As his pajama bottoms pooled around his ankles he took the liberty of pulling off his own shirt.

Uryuu grabbed him by the waist and pushed him on the bed. Uryuu straddled his waist between his knees; once he got his composure back he crushed their lips together in a rough kiss. He let up from the kiss and pulled his own pants along with his boxers off.

Ichigo sat up on his elbows and flipped Uryuu on his back; now he was in Uryuu's retired position. Uryuu let out a soft moan as Ichigo sank his teeth into the sensitive skin on his neck.

Ichigo trailed kisses from uryuu's neck down to his stomach, stopping at the bellybutton and giving it a soft kiss before he went for his true destination.

"I.. Ichigo!" the raven haired boy moaned as Ichigo took the head of his erection into his mouth.

Ichigo looked up for a slip second before plunging down all the way to the hilt. Uryuu let out a moan muffled by the sheets he had pulled over his face. Ichigo released uryuu's member from his mouth only for a few seconds so he could insert two fingers into his lover's mouth.

"Suck." Ichigo said, already knowing Uryuu knew what to do.

Ichigo slipped his mouth back over uryuu's erection, and doing the all too familiar bobbing motion. After a few more minutes Ichigo sat up and pulled his fingers from his lovers mouth. He slid them down his stomach leaving little saliva trails; he then pushed one of his fingers into the raven-haired boy's entrance.

Uryuu's moan was muffled by the mouth that covered his.

"I know it's been years," Ichigo exaggerated, "but relax."

Ichigo went in for another kiss as he inserted another finger. Uryuu gasped loudly and his world went white as Ichigo curled his fingers. He knew Ichigo was teasing him, and that really made him a bit angry.

"Quit messing around already, and fuck me." Uryuu growled into his ear.

Ichigo looked at him and put on a huge smile as he curled his fingers again. Uryuu glared at him and slung both knees over his lover's shoulders.

"I said quite messing around!" he glared.

"Okay, okay I had to do it again the look on your face makes me hot." He winked.

Ichigo pulled his boxers down and let them pool around his knees. He reached to his right and opened a drawer in which the lube occupied. He squeezed a generous amount into his palm and distributed it on his erection. He put the tip at uryuu's entrance, readying him for the intrusion.

Uryuu gave Ichigo a bored look and bucked his hips up.

" You know this isn't my first time you don't have to go easy."

"I. Don't. Want. To. Hurt. You." Ichigo spelled out as he pushed into uryuu all the way to the base.

Uryuu gave a pained look that quickly was changed as he saw Ichigo hesitant eyes.

"Ichigo," uryuu said with a little more sympathy, "I'll be fine."

Ichigo leant down and gave uryuu a soft kiss, "okay." He whispered then slowly started to pull out.

Uryuu smirked and said, "Ichigo, remember I like it rough."

Ichigo smiled and his pace increased rapidly, their skin slapping together loudly. He knew Uryuu was going to be fine he just didn't want his family to hear them, and Uryuu wasn't the quiet kind, Oh no he moaned loud.

Speaking of, "Gaahh, y-yeah right there!" uryuu pretty much screamed as Ichigo rubbed against his prostate.

"Shhh," Ichigo hissed "my.. Family, down stairs." He panted.

Ichigo started rubbing uryuu's neglected member. He could tell the other boy was near his end, so was he. He shifted his position, trying and hit his lover's prostate again, this time offering a pillow for uryuu to muffle his moans in.

Uryuu let out a moan that would have been loud if it wasn't for the pillow that was held over his face. '_Looks like I found "the spot" _Ichigo thought to himself.

"I..Ichigo! I'm gunna cum!" uryuu muffled through the pillow as he spilled his seed on ichigo's hand, and both of their stomachs.

Ichigo couldn't help it when uryuu's muscles tightened around his cock. And with one last movement he slammed into uryuu also releasing his own substance inside the tight cavern.

Ichigo collapsed on top of uryuu out of pure exhaustion.

"That was amazing!" the raven-haired boy panted into his lovers ear.

Ichigo rolled off the top of uryuu onto his back. He looked at the sticky substance that was still occupying his stomach in disgust. Uryuu saw the expression on his face and a sly smile rolled over his lips. He reached down and wiped some of the cum off of his own stomach, he slowly and sneakily reached his hand towards ichigo's slightly parted lips, and in one quick movement slip his cum coated finger into Ichigo's mouth. After about one second he realized what was on his lovers finger and quickly pulled it out of his mouth spitting on the floor.

"Oh my god that was disgusting!" Ichigo yelled, "you know I think cum is probably the grosses thing that was ever discovered! Why would you do such a thing?"

Uryuu couldn't help but laugh, "Because you like to tease me!" he said referring to an earlier event.

Ichigo just rolled his eyes and smiled giving his lover a kiss when there was, once again, another knock on his door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey! I hope you liked this! **

** Please reveiw. It is what makes me want to keep going.**

** also like to hear your thoughts on what i should change,**

** and ideas for the next chapter. Anyways ill try to update ASAP, thank you for reading**


End file.
